


Revelation

by Glove23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, im not really sure it qualifies as angst, rie gave me the idea and i just screamed my way through this, tiniest bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: “Are you...okay?” Keith asked, coming up to stand beside him.“Why do you want to leave us, Keith?” Shiro retorted. “Why do you want to leave Voltron?”“Shiro…” Keith said, taken aback.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> Rie made me do it  
> But boy if I didn't have fun  
> SHEEIITTHH! I love them so much my dudes, but this is my first time writing them so I'm just like. Aaaahhhhh
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Shiro?”

 

Shiro tilted his head in Keith’s direction, but didn't turn. He continued to stare off the edge of the balcony into space. The Castle of Lions was always revealing new secrets and these open air- or open space- balconies were one of them.

 

“Are you...okay?” Keith asked, coming up to stand beside him.

 

“Why do you want to leave us, Keith?” Shiro retorted. “Why do you want to leave Voltron?”

 

“Shiro…” Keith said, taken aback. “You know why. I don't feel like I'm doing all I can here. I think I can help more with the blades.”

 

Shiro sighed and ran his hand over his face. “It's just...you know, you were always my favorite, Keith.”

 

“Wh-what?” He stuttered. 

 

“I've always felt like we were closer than the rest of the Paladins. I liked spending time with you.” 

 

“Really?” Keith stared at Shiro’s profile until he turned his head and looked him in the eyes. A soft smile played over Shiro’s face and he brought his arm up, laying it gently against Keith’s shoulder. 

 

He huffed out a laugh. “No.” Shiro kept smiling as Keith’s eyes widened, clamping down on his shoulder with his robotic arm. 

 

“Shiro what-”

 

“Goodbye, Paladin.” 

 

He pushed, and Keith tumbled over the edge.

 

*

 

Shiro looked up at The Castle of Lions from his small, stolen ship. He couldn't believe he was finally back, finally going to see his friends again. His family.

 

Keith.

 

He had been captured for months by the Galra, tested and tortured. And the only thing he could think of all those months was this. Getting back here. Getting back to him.

 

He just didn't know how he was going to get in.

 

Shiro knew there was someone in there, someone who wasn't him. Someone made to look and act and  _ be  _ him. He knew that if he were to go in while  _ that  _ Shiro, the clone, the Kuron, was in there, his friends would think he was the imposter. 

 

He looked around the small, cramped compartment of his craft and suddenly wished he was back in the Black Lion. Then they would know who he-

 

Shiro’s head jerked up.

 

The Black Lion.

 

He scrambled to find his helmet, putting it on to complete his dirty paladin armor and opened the hatch of his ship. 

 

Shiro was just about to close his eyes and call out to Black with their mind link, when he glanced back up at the castle. There was movement on one of the balconies and suddenly something small and black tumbled into open space.

 

Panic filled his body, and Shiro kicked off the roof of his ship, activating his jet pack and flying toward the person.

 

Thoughts ran through his mind as he tried to figure out if he was saving a friend or an enemy.

 

The person was wearing all black, and with no jet pack, so it couldn't be one of his fellow Paladins. There seemed to be soft purple light coming from spots on their suit, so it could be one of The Blade of Marmora. Or a Galra spy. 

 

The person fell fast, still contained in the artificial gravity field that enveloped the castle ship and Shiro willed his pack to fly faster.

 

Entering the gravity field, he was propelled quickly toward the falling body, colliding with the person and Shiro wrapped his arms around them.

 

The person, the man, in Shiro’s arms gasped, shook his dark hair out of his eyes, and looked up at him.

 

“Keith?” Shiro breathed out.

 

“Shiro? But you...you were up there….you….” Keith gasped out. He looked up at the balcony, at the figure leaning ever so slightly over the railing, and back at Shiro. “You saved me.”

 

Keith stared at Shiro, his eyes wide with disbelief, his mouth open in wonder. “Shiro.”

 

Shiro’s arms tightened around him as everything he’d been wanting to say to him sped through his mind but the only thing he could verbalize was- “Keith.”

 

Keith breathed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around Shiro, burying his face in his shoulder.

 

“Shiro.” 


End file.
